


Last Call to Space

by yyxy



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Human AU, don't try to make sense of this it's based on a dream i had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyxy/pseuds/yyxy
Summary: As she reached the end, her attention was stolen by a portable blackboard she’d never seen before. It was rested against the unattended bar, white chalk boldly declaring, “See the stars! Sign up for space today!!”Another call to space?Before she could finish that train of thought, she’d crossed the carpet to the bar, where a signup sheet on a green clipboard and black inked pen had been laid out on the polished wood. It was when she took the pen that she heard a voice for the first time since leaving her room, it came from behind her.





	Last Call to Space

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided that the best way to get into writing is just to write about what I'm interested in, often. So here goes. Based heavily on a dream I had

Lup didn’t know what time it was, but it was clearly the middle of the night judging by the pitch-black scene outside her window. However, it was doubtful she’d drift back to sleep easily after a nightmare like that, so she found herself leaving her room on the ground floor, and strolling towards the lobby. 

The soft pink glow of the neon lights, strewn haphazardly across various walls of the lobby among faded posters, was almost comforting. In the same way the maroon and white striped carpet was soothing in its overwhelming familiarity. But these sights aside, the eye-catcher of the hotel lobby’s design was the water feature. It was rectangular, and resembled the world’s narrowest swimming pool, raised a cat’s height from the ground, water lit specially to sparkle neon blue at all hours of the day. The sides were so close together, one could hop from side to side with ease, game Lup had quickly bored of as a child. Adding to its strange architecture, the shallow pool was surrounded by six stone pillars, serving no function but for children to cling to when they stumbled hopping across it.

Tonight, Lup found herself drawn towards it, and without a second thought she was up on the edge, stone cool on her bare feet, she crossed the water in one effortless bound, two steps forward and she wrapped an arm around a stone column, swinging herself past it on pure muscle memory. Glancing at the cyan water her mind wandered to the countless times she or Taako had ended up soaked on account of the other, and a smile formed on her lips. She strolled to the end of the pool on autopilot, her mind far away. 

As she reached the end, her attention was stolen by a portable blackboard she’d never seen before. It was rested against the unattended bar, white chalk boldly declaring, “See the stars! Sign up for space today!!” _Another call to space?_ Before she could finish that train of thought, she’d crossed the carpet to the bar, where a signup sheet on a green clipboard and black inked pen had been laid out on the polished wood. It was when she took the pen that she heard a voice for the first time since leaving her room, it came from behind her.

“Oh you signed up for space? I did too!” a timid voice exclaimed. 

Turning around, Lup realised the voice belonged to girl who appeared to be her age, she had a sweet face, big eyes peering excitedly through thick framed glasses. The girl was clutching a book, and her dark hair was pulled back into a bun. Lup knew one thing about her for sure, she hadn’t signed up on a whim like she just did, it had been a carefully thought through decision. What she didn’t know was _how_ she knew that. 

“Hell yeah,” she said, her tone growing more excited as she turned back around to finish signing her name, making it official, “I’m going to fucking space.”

"The last call to space went out 30 years ago," the girl continued. Lup knew she was right, and that the first had been 40 years ago. There was meant to be one every ten years, but there had been no launch the year she was born, and this was the first since, Lup didn’t know why, and the thought left her head as soon as it came. 

“If there had been a launch as planned, 20 years ago, it would have been on your birthday,” she mused aloud without thinking.

“How did you know that?” the girl asked, clutching her book closer to her chest.

“I,” she paused. How ,i>did she know that? “I don’t know, it just came to me. Like how I know you thought about this for a long time, you didn’t just sign up like I did.”

“Hmm,” the girl mused, opening the book that Lup now realised was a journal, to jot something down. 

“I’m Lup, by the way, I live here.”

“I’m Lucretia, I just came to answer the call.”

“I’ll see you in space,” a wild grin overtook her features, the lobby wavered.

Lucretia grinned back, her smile was dazzling. 

“I suppose you will. You know, my dad saw the last launch, it was all he would talk about when I was kid.”

It occurred to neither girl to ponder the fate of the crew of the previous two launches, it was never spoken of, and in the coming weeks leading to the new launch, any time a thought strayed towards the aftermath last two launches, the thought was gone in the next instant, as if snatched away. And so the two spoke often, but never of that. _Never of anything that could have spared them._


End file.
